


Being As An Ocean

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [135]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy have a gender reveal.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Being As An Ocean

Today Steve and Billy are going to find out whether they’re expecting a boy or girl. Steve’s eight months pregnant so they decided to throw a gender reveal party for everyone to find out. It was going to be at his parents house so they were heading over there now since they’re driving down from Chicago and will be staying in Hawkins for the long weekend. 

Steve was so excited, he was glowing like never before. During this whole pregnancy he's had nothing but the brightest smile on his face. He's so happy and just always full of joy when it comes to their baby. His belly was Billy’s favorite part throughout the entire pregnancy. It was so cute and so big and round. It looked like he had a basketball under his shirt but when it's bare it makes him feel amazing knowing their little human is growing inside of him.

As a couple, they collectively decided to take an extended leave from work so they can settle down with the baby and focus all of their attention onto him or her.

Billy pulled up to his in-laws’ house and helped his husband out of the car.

Steve’s mother squealed when she saw her favorite boys and rushed to them wearing a beautiful summer dress."Stevie! Oh my handsome boy, look at that belly! You look so good!" She beamed, hugging him the best she could.

"Thanks Mama. I feel good." He smiled as she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. He's been such a trooper throughout the pregnancy and has taken everything very well, Billy was so proud of him.

"Come on everyone's out in the back waiting for you two." She takes his hand and pulls him to the door.

In the backyard, it was a pink and blue world. Everywhere was boy or girl in the plates, napkins, balloons, table clothes, she definitely went all out for them.

His mom set up little tables with little guessing games and even had a table with pink and blue beaded necklaces.

Billy took two pink beaded necklaces because he had a strong feeling they were having a girl but he saw Steve had a blue necklace on.

His husband was off talking with his mom and aunts while Billy was by the cooler digging for a beer. He finally found one and was approached by Hopper and Jonathan

"Billy, how's the dad-to-be feeling?" Hopper asked, hugging him. 

"He's feeling excited." Billy answered with a big grin.

"So you think he's having a girl?" 

He nodded as he cracked open his can of beer. "Yeah, well I really want a girl so that she can be a daddy's girl but a boy would be nice too. We get to do father son things together. Either way whatever he's having I'll love them no matter what." He tells them.

"How's Steve been, you know with all of this?" Jonathan asked.

"Honestly he's been great. I've never seen him so happy before I mean other than marrying me he's just so different like nothing bothers him and he just goes with the flow. He's told me several times how much he's loved being pregnant and would do it over and over again just to have more kids with me."

"Do you want more kids or are you guys just going to settle on just one?" 

He sipped his beer and shrugged. "I would like to have maybe another kid after this one in a few years but I think two would be enough for us to keep our hands full for a while." He explained.

They talked a little longer, then the food came out and Billy got a plate for him and Steve. The two of them sat at the table and Steve ate everything within a few bites. 

When he was done, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his bump. "Baby, feel!" He took Billy’s hand and placed it on his bump. 

Billy’s face lit up as he felt his son or daughter kick and every time they did it always made him feel so good.

"Are you excited to be becoming a daddy Billy?" Steve asked, still rubbing his belly. He had his head rested against the chair looking over at his husband. 

"Yeah of course I'm excited. Are you excited?"

"Yes, this is what I've always wanted and I get to share it with you." He said. Billy leaned over and pecked his lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." 

As the party went on more and more people were getting anxious to find out what Steve and Billy were having so finally after waiting forever, his mother announced it was time for the big reveal.

Steve and Billy stood side by side with a huge black balloon above them that was filled with either blue or pink pink confetti.

"Alright on the count of three you boys are going to pop the balloon!" Billy smiled widely as Steve held his hand and grabbed a sewing needle with the other. "One, Two, Three!" 

They popped it and blue confetti came flying out all over them.

"Blue! It's a boy! Billy we're having a baby boy!" Steve jumped into his husband’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. Billy was shocked, still standing that he didn't topple him over.

They shared a heated kiss together and when they broke apart Billy saw Steve was crying so he started tearing up too. Steve was so happy and excited they were having a boy. Billy hugged him again and kissed away his tears. "A boy! Babe I'm having a boy! I knew it!" He cheered.

"Congratulations guys!" Everyone was smiling and came up to give their hugs and kisses to the expecting couple. It was a day neither of them would ever forget.

**\---**

Steve and Billy both showered and were now in bed. He laid there shirtless with his belly on full display.

Billy got closer to him and scooted himself over to his belly. He placed his hands on it and felt their son kick at his touch. "Daddy loves you so much baby boy. I can't wait to finally meet you." He whispered. He knows he was going to be so proud of his son and all his accomplishments.


End file.
